Waiting
by GirlWithTheGreenHat
Summary: Tony looses a fight with Paige and dies. Now she waits for him to regenerate... If he does at all. Warning: Minor blood.


"Waiting"

Characters: Tony and Paige

Ships: Padlock

Warnings: Major character deaths, Minor swearing, Minor blood.

Written at 3 in the morning, please excuse any minor grammatical errors.

Tony charged at Paige, sword in hand. She barely dodged the twisted black blade, and while it missed it's target it still managed to slice through a bit of her messy pastel hair. She swung at him from the left with a sharpened pencil, but he blocked it with his sword. With her free hand, she grabbed another pencil from her hair and quickly stabbed it through his shoulder while he was distracted. Tony dropped his weapon and yelled in pain.

"Tony dear I don't see why you haven't given up yet, it's quite obvious who will win this little battle." Paige laughed as he yanked the pencil back out of his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself." Tony said as he quickly removed his coat and tossed it over Paige's head like a blanket, momentarily blinding her. It wasn't much but it would buy him the few seconds he needed to hit the light switch on the nearby wall and turn the room pitch-black. Paige soon got the coat off of her, and upon noticing what Tony had done, readied herself for an attack that could come from any side. She pulled more pencils from her hair, and now had two in her right hand, one in her left.

Tony had stopped his breathing and slowly made his way over to where he remembered his sword being after he dropped it. He overstepped by accident, and the sound of the metal scraping against the floor (Along with Tony swearing under his breath) told Paige where her opponent was. She jumped over and swung again, missing the first time but with the other hand hitting Tony straight through the chest.

"That was an amateur mistake, love." Paige said, breathing heavily but still making eye contact. She kissed him. Already she could taste his blood.

She pulled her pencil from his chest and wiped it off on her long white dress. Blood poured from his wounds as Tony fell to the floor, lifeless. Storing her weapons back in her hair she thought of ways to dispose of the body. She could bury him in cement, cut him into tiny pieces and scatter them around a park, stuff him in a freezer, tie weights to his ankles and toss him into a deep lake…

That last one sounded pretty good. Paige put Tony's body into a black garbage bag and headed down to the basement, which is where the couple stored their various weapons and torture devices. She began to look for heavy objects and chains. She found the chains rather quickly, they had tons of them, but finding something heavy to hold him down was a bit hard. She eventually found some old cinder blocks, and picked the best two from the small bunch she had found. She carried them upstairs, grabbed Tony's body, and left to find a lake. She wanted something deep and dark so he would have a hard time getting out.

Paige returned home a few hours later. Finding a deep lake took a little longer than she expected, and she was actually surprised that her partner hadn't regenerated before she tossed him overboard.

Tony's coat was still in the floor where she tossed it after he threw it over her to blind her. He would want it back when he returned, so she picked it up, sat on the couch, and began sewing shut the hole she left in one of the shoulders. _I should probably clean it as well, _she thought to herself, _It's got some blood on it.  
_

After she finished sewing and tossing the coat in the wash she headed upstairs. She had a painting she had started earlier that she didn't finish. Tony had attacked her right while she was painting. He had probably spilled some of her paint, too. If he spilled any on the painting itself, she would kill him again and make this time around twice as painful, at least.

The painting was fine, the floor was not so lucky. There was violet paint spilled all over the carpeting. To Paige, this was an improvement. The carpeting in her room wasn't very colorful, it was mostly all one color save for the previously spilled paint. This gave her a fun idea.

She took her blue paint, and started dripping it over her floor. The blue and violet looked nice against the pale pink carpet. She giggled as she took her red and yellow paints and threw them around, even getting some on the walls. That was fine with her, she was running out of wall space to doodle on. When she was out of those colors she took her orange and painted on most of the spots she missed. She then added some glitter and string, for good measure.

Paige stood up on her bed and looked down, admiring her work. It was a lot better than it was before. A part of her mind told her Tony wouldn't be very happy she had made such a mess, yet another part of her wanted to call for him to come see.

"Tony!" She called. It wasn't until there was no response she remembered he probably hadn't regenerated yet. It had only been two or three hours, and she had really stuck him somewhere hard to get out of. She might sleep alone tonight, even. That thought scared her a little, she hadn't slept by herself in months. It was so much nicer to have someone to cuddle with. While she did have a few stuffed animals Tony had given her for various reasons, it still wasn't the same as having another body to hug. Stuffed animals didn't have a steady heartbeat, or in his case a steady _tick tock tick tock _noise she could listen to as she dozed off. Stuffed animals couldn't hold you back, or whisper _I love you _in your ear.

Paige jumped and let herself fall on the bed, legs crossed under her puffy skirt. She began to wonder how long it would take him to come back. The longest it's ever taken for him to regenerate was about 7 hours. How long had it been now? She wasn't paying attention. It took her two or three hours to get rid of his body, but how long had she been painting the floor? She didn't have a very good sense of time at all. Usually Tony would tell her what time it was or how long she had been doing something. He would get it right down to the second. He was a clock, after all. But Tony wasn't here yet, so she didn't know. She just knew it had to have been at least three minutes, because while she was painting she sung a three minute long song from start to finish.

She flung herself back so she was lying on her bed. The ceiling was decorated to look like the night sky and covered in stars, both painted and glow-in-the-dark stickers she and Tony had put on there together. It was a few months ago, after they found them in the attic. Tony had a few in his room as well, though most of them were in Paige's room…

Paige woke up to a loud beeping noise. She thought it was Tony and his damn alarm, but she soon realized it was just the washing machine down stairs telling her the coat was done. She only got up to check and see if Tony was back yet. She looked in his room, in the office, in the kitchen, in the living room, a few closets, and other miscellaneous rooms and he wasn't in any of them. If he hadn't regenerated by now, something was wrong. She knew he couldn't be drowning and dying repeatedly, since neither of them needed to breathe anyways. He was probably at the bottom of the lake still, struggling to get free of the chains around his ankles.

Paige took Tony's coat from the wash and put it on. It was really warm, all she wanted to do was go back upstairs, crawl in bed with it, and go back to sleep. She wasn't really all that tired though, she must have been asleep for a while. So instead she lied down on the couch with a sketchpad and drew, waiting for Tony to walk in the front door soaking wet. She drew for hours before falling asleep again, this time not waking up until 1 in the afternoon the next day. She rarely slept that late.

"Tony?" She called through the house. "Tony!?" She called again after not hearing a response. Why would he not be back yet? Where is he? As much as she wanted to go check and see if his body was still in the lake, she couldn't. Most of her body was made of ink, she can't get wet. Paige was beginning to regret tossing him in a lake.

She got up and ran to the door, deciding she would try to see to the bottom. Or maybe she could send someone else in, tell them to look for something…

A roar of thunder shook the house and wind blew rain in when she opened the door, stinging her legs. She slammed the door shut.

"This is just lovely." Paige sighed. She dragged herself up the stairs and threw herself on her bed, a horrible aching feeling digging itself deep into her heart. A thought finally crossed her mind.

_What if he's actually dead?_

He can't be dead. He's an immortal god, they both are. That's why they can kill each other to begin with. They can just regenerate into a new body, good as new. Even though Tony always reminds her, _Everyone runs out of time, _she never thought it could be so soon.

It couldn't be this soon. If his time was almost up, he would know, and he would have told her.

"Tony is fine. He's just taking a really long time coming back, I know soon I'll hear the front door open and he'll call for me, and I'll run to him…"

Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks, then to months… Tony still hadn't returned. The months turned to a whole year, and Tony was still gone. He hadn't come back. Paige got more and more depressed, her creativity faded and soon she would go days without picking up a pencil for anything. She would just lie in bed, his coat still around her, and think of him. Nothing but him. The more time passed, the more he would invade his thoughts. It was only a few months after that she finally gave up.

"Tony is dead." Paige finally told herself. The moment she spoke those three little words, a horrible pain filled her body. All she wanted to do was cry. Cry and scream, and even worse, she knew it was her fault. She had killed him. She really didn't mean to, she didn't know he wouldn't come back this time, but if she hadn't thrown him in a LAKE of all places, at least then she would still have his body.

Though it was raining that day, she still walked to the lake where she tossed his body. By the time she got there, her whole body was hurting, even bleeding in some places. She walked to the end of the dock, and looked down at her own reflection. This is it. This is where she would die. Hundreds of years she's been alive, and she's going to throw it away over him.

She was okay with that.

Paige closed her eyes, and let gravity pull her down into the cold water. She hurt everywhere, inside and outside. She then felt her body start to break apart. She couldn't tell if she was crying or not, her entire face was numbed at this point. The water soon started to get lighter, she was probably dead at this point. The cold and pain faded away, and all she felt was warmth. She opened her eyes, she was in a room. She couldn't tell where the floor started or ended, or how far away it was. She couldn't tell if there were walls, or a ceiling, it looked like outer space. Galaxies swirled around, and stars glistened around her. The only thing telling her she was in a room was the fact that there was a floor. It was invisible, but she could still walk on it.

She heard faint footsteps, followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello, my dearest Paige." Tears formed in her eyes as she turned around to see Tony, holding a hand out to her. "It's been a long time."


End file.
